As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and service providers are turning to technologies such as remote resource sharing and cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources. In some instances, applications can stream data from multiple sources that can be received to, and stored by, some of these resources. Due to the sheer volume of data, it can be difficult to determine trends or variations in the data in sufficient time to be able to make real-time adjustments or otherwise take action to maintain system stability and security.